Seven Heavenly Virtues
by bored-now0809
Summary: Ginny Weasely is at it again! Sort of sequel to 7 deadly sins. Follow Ginny Weasely through a series of drabbles that show how Ginny displays the 7 heavenly virtues
1. Faith

**Well, here's the latest story. Ginny Weasely is at it again :) **

**I have to admit, that it was a lot easier to write about the deadly sins than the heavenly virtues! I hope that you enjoy this one!**

_**Faith**_

_Firm belief in something which has no proof_

**PRE-HOGWARTS**

Ginny skipped ahead, trying to break her mother's hold on her hands, but was unable to. She suspected that her mother had used some sort of magic…no one could have that strong a grip.

"But mum, why can't I go to Hogwarts with Ron?" She looked up at her mother with her most innocent face. "I know as much magic as he does." She muttered under her breath, thus ruining her innocent look. Her mother frowned at her.

"Ginny, you know that you're too young. You'll get to go _next _year." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Look at this! Same as every year, full of muggles!" She and the children walked anxiously towards the platform and Mrs. Weasley wished, not for the first time, that Arthur had been about to get off work to help her out today.

"Excuse me?" A boy with unruly black hair said. And for Ginny the world stopped. At that moment she felt slightly dizzy- though she couldn't have been able to tell why.

It was as though she could see her life flashing before her eyes…but not the past, but the future. And she knew without one little bit of doubt that this boy was her future.

She was going to marry him.

Whatever his name was.

OOOO

AN: As always...please review!


	2. Hope

**AN: Ok so I'm back. Sorry about the delay- things have been really crazy lately with work and school. Anyways, hopefully you will enjoy it an review :) **

_**Hope **_

_To expect with confidence_

**SIXTH YEAR**

She couldn't believe that the war had gotten so bad that she could no longer return to school. Ginny sighed. She supposed that had really been a long time coming. I mean, with her and Neville leading the Anti-Carrow front, her days at Hogwarts had been marked.

Now she was in hiding with her parents and it seemed like the world was just all wrong and it would never be right again.

"Arthur, try the radio again." Mrs. Weasley said nervously. Ginny watched as her dad fiddled with the radio dial with his wand.

"Wait! That was it!" Ginny exclaimed. Her dad scrolled the dial back and they heard the familiar voices of Lee Jordan, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin on the air waves. She saw her parents reach for each other's hands.

Ginny felt tears come to her eyes. The situation may have seemed hopeless at times, but as long there were still people out there who would fight for what they believed in, she knew that good would prevail over evil.

**AN: So...please review! I dont know if I mentioned it before but the heavenly virtues were so much harder to write about than the deadly sins!**


	3. Charity

**AN: Since i was so lame not to update in so long (and since Hope was sorta short!) I decided to do a double update! wahaha! enjoy!**

_**Charity**_

_Lenient judgment to others_

_Benevolent goodwill toward or love of humanity_

**SECOND YEAR**

"Hermione?" Ginny asked hesitantly approaching the older girl in the library. She knew that Hermione had had a massive fight with Ron and Harry about _something_, but she wasn't sure what. Hermione looked up from a pile of books.

"Oh, hello Ginny." Hermione said. The two of them had never really had a conversation as their interests were vastly different. Hermione enjoyed curling up in front of the fire with a good book, while Ginny preferred to explore the castle or play a friendly game of Quiddich.

"I was just er-" Ginny started but broke off awkwardly. Now that she was closer to the older girl she saw that Hermione had dark circles under her eyes and a desperate look in her eyes.

"Ginny, over here!" A voice whispered and Ginny glanced up to see one of her dorm mates waving her over. Ginny found it odd that everyone seemingly ignored the fact that she had opened the Chamber of Secrets the previous year. If anything, the rumors surrounding her had made her extremely popular among those of her year.

"Well, looks like you'd better go." Hermione said with a brittle smile, turning back to her books. Ginny frowned and waved off her dorm mate.

Ginny sat at the table and Hermione looked up startled.

"Look, whatever it is you lot are arguing about," Her frown deepened as Hermione tensed, "it's nothing to do with me and…well…you've always been nice to me…" Ginny trailed off. Both girls knew that this was a lie. Hermione had always followed both Ron and Harry's example toward Ginny- completely ignored her.

"Well, I just…"

"Look, I'm going to be blunt. You look like you could use a friend and maybe just some company." Ginny shrugged. Hermione looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. The older girls' shoulders seemed to marginally relax and she lost some of the tension around her eyes.

"I could." She said. Ginny sat down in a seat at Hermione's table, plopped her bag down on the floor and pulled out her Transfiguration book. Hermione watched her for a moment. "Thank-you." She murmured, suddenly feeling a lot better than she had a few hours ago.

Ginny didn't respond. The two studied together until the library closed and walked back to the Common Room. For the first time ever- Hermione was grateful to have a girl as a friend.


	4. Fortitude

**Well...it seems like you all might've lost interest in this story. But I will continue to post! Now that the semester is over I have a bit of break. I do have a Sirius/OFC story that I've been working on (but have had some writer's block) and am toying with the idea of a full length story from Ginny's POV (yes...there wil be a ship but I'm not sure what yet)**

**Anyways- reviews are welcome :) **

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooo**

_**Fortitude**_

_Strength of mind that allows a person to encounter danger or bear pain or adversary with courage_

**SIXTH YEAR**

Ginny sighed as she rolled over in her bed. She looked out the window of her dorm room. She didn't believe it was possible that anything could be worse than Dolores Umbridge, but it was true.

The Carrows had come to Hogwarts.

She supposed that it was to be expected since Dumbledore had died and Voldemort was out in the open, that there would be changes at Hogwarts. But she had never felt so vulnerable before at school. She shivered even though she was under a thick set of covers.

She pushed off the covers and got out of bed and walked back to the Common Room, expecting to find it empty.

Neville was there, staring into the fire, and absently tossing something between his hands.

"Neville, what are you doing up?" Ginny asked. Neville jumped in surprise and looked over at Ginny. "Oh!" Ginny gasped. Neville's face was bleeding. "Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing?"

"The Carrows forbid Madame Pomphrey from healing me." Neville said reluctantly. "They think the scars will build character." He said in a bitter voice.

"I can't believe them." Ginny growled. She put her wand to Neville's face and cast a quick incantation. She was pleased to see that her healing charm practice over the summer had been effective- although a slight scar remained.

"We have to do something." Neville said in a low voice, almost afraid that the Carrows had found a way to eavesdrop on the Gryffindor common room. It was then that Ginny noticed what Neville had in his hands. His DA Galleon.

"But where would we meet?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"The same place as last time." Neville said in a certain voice. He had obviously been thinking about this a lot.

"But, they would know how to find us…." She trailed off at the proud look on Neville's face.

"I think I know how to work the room." Neville said. Ginny merely stared at him gape mouthed. She had never seen _Neville Longbottom_ act so self-assured…and strong.

"Are you sure?" She asked and instantly regretted it when his face fell a bit.

"I know that I'm a screw-up." Neville said and held up a hand when Ginny went to protest. "But I want you to trust me. You have to know, I would never do anything to endanger you, or anyone."

"I know." Ginny said. And she really did believe it. Looking at Neville now, with the fire flickering and casting strange shadows all around them; Ginny knew that this is what they were meant to do at Hogwarts.

They had to believe in each other.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooo

Please Review!!


	5. Justice

**Soooo not a lot of feedback for this story...but I will continue posting! Hope that everyone had a good memorial day. **

_**Justice**_

_The quality of being just, impartial, or fair_

**FIFTH YEAR**

Ginny gazed into the fire, thinking about the events of that night. She knew in a sense that Hermione was right; Harry had preformed a very dark spell. But couldn't Hermione see that he was already feeling terrible about it?

She thought about what all of them had said; Ron was happy Harry "had had something good up his sleeve". She didn't quite agree with that. While she was happy Harry hadn't been Cruio-ed, she also didn't believe that dark curses were good to use in any circumstances; although she didn't think that Hermione's particular method of harping on it in a rather superior "I-told-you-so" way would do any good.

This year had opened her eyes about a lot of things that she had been rather…_naive_ about in the past.

She had thought that Harry could do no wrong. That was not true. He was human, just like everyone else.

She thought that Hermione was trying to keep both Harry and Ron away from her, to replace her. Actually, Hermione was just socially awkward and afraid to really share her two closest- _only_- friends with anyone.

She had thought Ron just saw her as annoying little sister who he couldn't be bothered with. Well, that was pretty much still true but instead of not bothering now he bothered a little _too_ much. She chuckled under her breathe.

For one thing, she was grateful for this year. It had opened her eyes to a lot of things. Her own flaws, her friends' flaws, even Harry's flaws. But it had also made her realize that she shouldn't judge people by their faults. No one was perfect. She leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees.

The only thing that she could do was take it as it came and not hold the past against anyone.


	6. Temperance

**More!! Only one more left after this. Hope that someone out there is still reading this :) **

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_**Temperance**_

_Moderation in action, thought, or feeling_

**THIRD YEAR**

Inside, Ginny was fuming as she marched down the hall next to Luna. She couldn't believe that people could be so mean.

"It's alright, Ginny. I'll find all my stuff before we have to catch the Hogwarts Express. I mean, it happened last year as well." Luna said in her usual airy way.

"It's just not right, Luna. I mean, you've never done anything to anyone and all these people are picking on you!" Ginny ground her teeth in frustration.

"Oh, look. There's my left sneaker." Luna said pointing up to the ceiling where, indeed, a purple converse sneaker was floating in the air. Ginny let out a breath and both girls waved their wands in the air. They were promptly drenched with water as the sneaker floated back down to the ground.

Ginny bit her tongue, against the curse words that spring to mind. She had correctly assumed that whoever had charmed the sneaker up there had jinxed it so Luna would get wet when retrieving it.

"Well, I guess we don't need to take a shower tonight." Ginny said sardonically noticing the tears in Luna's eyes. Luna gave a weak chuckle.

"Hmm." Luna replied in a non-committal manner. She glanced over at her companion, thankful for the day that Professor Flitwick had paired them up together in Charms at the beginning of the year. "Thanks for helping me out and being so nice." Luna said quietly.

"No problem." Ginny said equally quiet. At first she had been rather alarmed to be paired up with Luna. She and Luna had known each other all their lives, growing up in the same area and being the same age. But she had always found Luna strange; she still did in fact but in a nice way.

"Not many people at this school are, nice I mean." Luna continued. She seemed totally unconcerned by this fact and Ginny felt a rather odd twist in her stomach at this.

"Listen, why don't we go to the kitchen and figure the rest of this out after a nice cup of cocoa." Ginny said in a quieter voice. Luna blinked her perturbing eyes in surprise.

"You mean go to the kitchens, together? Like friends?" She asked innocently.

"We are friends, Luna." Ginny said in a firm, if slightly exasperated voice. Both girls smiled. Luna bent down to pick up the sneaker and they made their way to the kitchens.

"I've never been to kitchens before." Luna said excitedly. "How do you know where they are?"

"The only good thing about so many brothers: they did pass on a lot of useful information about the castle." Ginny replied and both girls laughed and chatted their way down to a picture with a merry looking bowl of fruit was depicted.


	7. Prudence

**AN: Well, here is the end of this chapter...i hope that some of you are still out there reading this! Enjoy...the next story will be longer :) **

_**Prudence**_

_The ability to govern and discipline oneself by use of reason_

**FOURTH YEAR**

"Yes, but are you certain Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked for the fifth time that night. Ginny refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Mum."

"But dear, how do you know?"

"Mum, have you ever been possessed by You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked. She looked around the table at all those gathered around; her Mum, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, even Sirius. She met all their gazes squarely as though daring them to argue. Sirius twitched a little and his eyes widened.

"You were possessed by Voldemort?" He asked and Ginny couldn't help but flinch a little. She paused and looked him over appraisingly, unsure of how much to give away.

"Yes." She replied at last holding his gaze. When she didn't elaborate Sirius sighed.

"Well, why don't you go and talk to Harry about it then?" He asked somewhat impatiently.

"Sirius, please!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. They had never really talked about _the incident_ that had taken place in Ginny's first year, preferring to pretend that it had never happened. That didn't seem like an option at the moment.

"No Mum, it's alright." Ginny said. Her voice didn't waiver at all and Molly felt a rush of pride for her youngest. Ginny turned her gaze on Sirius. "It's hardly something I'd like to talk about through a bedroom door." She said at last and Sirius had the grace to look down embarrassed.

"Sorry." He muttered. Ginny shrugged.

"But I think that you should talk to him." Ron said quietly, taking his sister's hand. Ginny nodded. She looked pale but determined, knowing that this was right thing to do.

"I will. But you should go in first. Try to get him to open up. You and Hermione. If there's one thing that would make it worse right now it would be pretending we'd never heard what everyone said at St. Mungo's."

Mrs. Weasley looked a little guilty as Ginny mentioned that ignoring it would be worse. After all, that had been what they'd all been doing for the past three years. Ron squeezed his younger sister's hand, for once proud of her and everyone else was nodding and murmuring their agreement.

"We'll come too." Fred said gesturing between himself and George. George nodded.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The more the better. That way he'll know that none of us think he's going to flip out and murder us all in our sleep." Ginny said with a slight smile. Seeming happy with this, Mrs. Weasley merely nodded her agreement before starting to cook some food to bring to Mr. Weasley at the hospital the next day.

"Well, let's go." Ron said. And with that, he went to talk to Harry.


End file.
